Lokomotiv Oropos
Lokomotiv Oropos is a football club from Oropos in Verditia. Lokomotiv Oropos plays their home matches in the Lokomotiv Arena. The capacity of the Lokomotiv Arena is 61,125. Lokomotiv Oropos plays in the Verditian Premier League, except for the 2012-13 Verditian Premier League and the 2013-14 Verditian Premier League editions, which were cancelled, due to the Third Verditian Civil War. Lokomotiv Oropos played in the 2012-13 Winky League and the 2013-14 First League instead. From the summer of 2014, the club resumed playing in the Verditian Premier League. History Lokomotiv Oropos was founded in 1917, straight after the 1917 Verditian Communist Revolution, when Verditia claimed their independence from Tekenland. The factory workers in the city of Oropos felt that they needed a football club to share common joy. The now communist city Oropos shared this thought and created a football club for the workers in the city. It was until 1985 that Verditia created their own football league: the Verditian Premier League. Before, payed football was not allowed under the laws of the country, as the government found payed football too dangerous for the stability in the country, because scouts from around the world could potentially come to Verditia and could let footballers escape from the military dictatorship and bring enlightend ideas to the country. In total, Lokomotiv Oropos became the champions of Verditia twenty times. In April 2012, the third civil war broke out, meaning that the football competition of the country was halted. The players of Oropos wanted to play, regardless of the civil war. The Verditian Football Association asked the Tekenlandic Football Federation for help. The Tekenlandic Football Federation and the Verditian Football Association made a deal, meaning that Lokomotiv Oropos could play in Tekenlandic football competitions as long as the civil war took place. When the civil war ended in 2014, Lokomotiv Oropos continued to play in the Verditian Premier League. Stadium The stadium of Lokomotiv Oropos is the newly built Lokomotiv Arena. The old stadium of Lokomotiv Oropos, the Olympic Stadium, was built in 1932 and was too small. It had a capacity of 32,000. For international matches, Verditia thought that this stadium was way too small. Furthermore, the location of the Olympic Stadium was not ideal, as there was no train station near the venue and the parking lots were too small. The Olympic Stadium is located in the middle of the old town of Oropos, near the coast. The new Lokomotiv Stadium is located in the heart of Oropos, next to the Oro river. The new stadium has almost double the capacity the Olympic Stadium had and the parking lots are way bigger. Next to the stadium is also a big train and monorail stadium and multiple bus lines stop near the stadium. There is also an ICT Zone next to the stadium, with many high rise buildings. At matchdays, public transport to the Lokomotiv Arena is free. The Lokomotiv Arena is an UEFA category 4 stadium. Colors The colors of Lokomotiv Oropos are yellow, red and black. Yellow and red are the communist colors and are a piece of heritage left from the communist history of the club. The train in the logo is black, but the management board of the club confirmed that the black train has no special meaning. Rivalries 'Red Star Oropos' Red Star Oropos is one of the oldest football clubs from the city. The club was established in 1920, just three years after Lokomotiv Oropos. Red Star Oropos originates from a small town in the bay of Oropos, called Vislovo. The town on the sea shores was demolished to make place for the Diamond of Oropos tourist zone in 2005. The stadium of Red Star Oropos, until 2005 called Red Star Vislovo, is the only place remembering the town of Vislovo, besides a row of old, small houses next to the Basqillion Avenue and the almost completely demolished town hall. When the two clubs play against each other, riots break out. The most successful match of Red Star Oropos against Lokomotiv Oropos is a match played at 26 October 2012, when Red Star Oropos won with 2-1 in the 2012 Verditian Cup. 'AC Basqillion' AC Basqillion is the second most successful football club from Verditia. That means that the club is the biggest concurrent of Lokomotiv Oropos when it comes to winning the Verditian Super League or the Verditian Cup. Supporters The supporters of Lokomotiv Oropos can be devided in two groups: one peace-loving group and one group full of rebels. The hardcore fans try to fandalize stuff of the opponent and they try to attack the bus with players of the opponents. The mayor of Oropos has promised to take action against these fans, but has not fulfilled these promises yet. Players Results * - Lokomotiv Oropos joined the Tekenlandic competitions due to the civil warr in Verditia between 2014 and 2016.